Blood Eagle
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: In Konoha, a small colonial town, there is an insane asylum. No one knows what happened there but when a trio of teenagers go to check it out, they discover a new series of horrors. M for gore and violence
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, everyone, this is my very first horror fic. I mean it. I wanted to take a shot at it and this is what came of it. Please read and review! I need feedback because I want to get better! :)

--

Autumn had completely taken hold over the colonial town of Konoha. The trees had turned the colors of flames, the fields were swaying oceans of golden wheat and everyone could feel the excited pulse of Halloween. Children begged their parents for costumes and lavish parties. As for teenagers, they just wanted to scare each other to the point of insanity. And, being no exceptions to this statement were Senju Tsunade and her closest friends. Said blonde sat in the middle of her living room floor, pondering her possible plans for the evening. She muttered, "I'm so bored...that's it; we **need**to do something cool." Turning to her guy friend, the blonde questioned, "What do you suggest, Jiraiya?" Then, just as the boy was about to reply, she snapped, "And in no way may it involve sex or inappropriate touching."

"Aww, kill the fun, why don't you?" the snowy haired teen pouted. He sat back and thought, tapping one long finger against his chin.

Tsunade snickered, "We're waiting, Drama Queen." She giggled when Jiraiya glared at her. "Kidding, kidding....now, seriously, do you have an idea?"

Shrugging, he replied, "We could go to that creepy asylum down the street and try to scare one another."

Their companion, Shizune, sat on the couch. She asked, raising one ebony brow, "How are we gonna get in?"

"I think someone broke the locks a few months back and no one has replaced them yet," the blonde girl retorted. She pulled her hair back in a high ponytail with a flourish. "I think this'll be fun!"

"Of course..." Shizune muttered. Rolling her onyx eyes, the raven haired girl crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through Tsunade's cornsilk hair. "You're a weirdo, you know that, right?"

Tilting her head back, the amber eyed girl looked up at her friend. She grinned, replying cheerily, "Yep! And it's awesome."

"Ok, now kiss each other," Jiraiya urged. He smiled innocently when the girls glared at him. "Uhm, guys, what are you doing? Wh-what're those pillows for?"

The two girls grabbed the pillows off the couch and were about to attack when a flash of brunette hair tackled Tsunade. "Hey, nee-chan! Did I just hear someone say something about the old asylum down the street?" Nawaki, Tsunade's little brother, was ten years old. His wide, deep amber eyes were identical to his sister's. He snickered, "You definitely belong there."

"Oh? And why is that, punk?" the blonde girl growled. She gave her brother a noogie and wrestled with him a bit. Then, sitting up, Tsunade muttered, "What are you gonna do tonight?"

"Watch the Slasher Marathon. It starts in a few minutes. So, if you don't want jii-san to find out that you're going to the mental home...." the boy jeered.

"No, Nawaki, please don't tell jii-san! Please!" pleaded the buxom teen. Jiraiya and Shizune stood off to the side, positively bemused.

Shaking his head, Nawaki retorted, "You know I won't. Just leave before he gets home. I'm gonna make this place as pitch black as possible!" He rubbed his hands together deviously and sniggered.

"Thanks, Nawa-kun!" the blonde girl exclaimed. She gave him a small kiss and rushed off to her room as she shouted to her friends, "Go get your stuff and meet me at the abandoned lot across the street in half an hour!" Hearing the front door shut, Tsunade grabbed the flashlight off of her dresser and threw it onto the bed. She rummaged through the closet and searched for her favorite zoodie. Then, finding it, she slid it up her arms and over her shoulders. Tsunade opened her dresser drawer, looking for her special chain. The chain no one knew about: her lucky chain. Seeing the place it usually sat empty, the blonde girl began to panic. She started laughing hysterically to herself, "Where is it? It's always there. Where did I put it?!" Suddenly halting, the seventeen year old took a deep breath before thinking, 'Where did I put it after my last appointment?' The girl walked calmly to her bedside table and opened the jewelry box; she saw no trace of the chain. Then, she looked under her blue fleece pillow. And there, innocent and inanimate, sat the chain. Grasping the smooth, white chain with a sigh, the amber eyed teen held it close. "Gave myself quite the scare right then." Dubbing herself ready, Tsunade rushed outside and jogged all the way to the empty lot down the street. She waited as the sun continued its descent.

Just as the sun completely disappeared over the horizon, Shizune ran up. She said, "Sorry. I hope you didn't wait too long. I had to find my camcorder." When Tsunade shrugged nonchalantly, the raven haired girl smiled sympathetically. Then, a shiver raced down her spine. "I just got this weird feeling..."

"Cold, Shizu?" Tsunade laughed. She stood and went over to her friend. When an icy chill tore down Shizune's spine again, she gripped her friend's waist tightly. The blonde girl glanced about nervously before wrapping her arms tentatively around her best friend's neck. Both of the girls leaned into each other as they grew warm from the proximity. A loud snap came from the woods next to the lot, causing the girls to pull away from one another. "Damn it, Jiraiya, what took so long?"

"I was taking a small nap," he smirked wickedly. The white haired teen then mumbled, "Well, I guess we can go in now..."

"You're such an asshole," Tsunade grimaced. She rolled her amber eyes when Jiraiya flipped her the bird.

Shizune muttered, "Come on, you two. Do we wanna scare each other shitless or have a bitch fight?"

Looking at each other, Jiraiya and Tsunade stated, "Scare each other shitless."

"Then, let's go," the taller girl retorted. She ran across the street, not bothering to look for cars. Her friends followed quickly.

--

Red, black and white flashed across the screen of the TV in Nawaki's room as screams erupted from the speakers. He laughed and swung his arm with the slashing knife of the killer as he cheered, "C'mon, get 'em!!" He didn't even notice when his door opened behind him because the whole house was dark. But, when a small prickle broke upon his skin, he began to fade into darkness.

--

"Scared yet?" Jiraiya teased. His strong hand pressed against the oak door of the asylum. The brass handles were gone, leaving the innards hanging loosely from the door.

"Hell no," Tsunade retorted hotly, glaring pointedly at the boy. Their flashlights broke through the sterile darkness of the atrium. The trio shined their lights on every corner, in search of doors or windows or holes in the floor. Everything looked pristine; all of it was sterile and perfect. "Whoa...this place looks...really clean."

Taking the blonde girl's hand, Shizune whispered, "C'mon. Let's check out some of the wards!" They wandered deeper and deeper into the belly of the beast; they followed the main hallway, examining the wall and anything else that caught their eyes. Beds and wheelchairs were strewn of the floor, bedsheets were clamped between the floor and the metal of the beds. "It looks like their was a fight..."

"If there was, no one in the village heard about it..." Tsunade murmured.

Jiraiya hissed, "I heard that the patients went nuts and killed each other. And then, seeing the carnage, the doctors committed suicide." He snickered, "And no one ever found the bodies..." They had walked into the main hallway, observing the still clean walls. But, of course, the end of the hallway looked oddly darker.

With a shiver, the raven haired girl stated, "That sounds so stupid, Jir..."

"I told you not to call me that!" shouted the white haired teen. He continued walking, eyes closed as he ranted, "And you girls always insist upon- oof! Agh, the zombies have me! Save me!!" Jiraiya heard the girls giggling and he peeked down at his feet. They were tangled in one of the bedsheets. "...damn it."

--

Scuffling could be heard down the hallway, making the boy with long, raven colored hair scowl. He sneered, "You know, the others will hear you if you're not careful."

"I know, I know," replied his partner. The younger boy flicked his purple- grey hair out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses. He pulled the bag into the middle of the semi-darkened room, unzipping it in the process. Then,sticking one hand into the bag, he pulled on the arm of the boy. A young boy fell out of the bag, his lungs taking in the air generously. His brunette hair was soaked with sweat and it matted his forehead. Then, he found all air cut off as a piece of cloth covered his mouth. His eyes widened as his hands were bound to a hook that protruded from the wall. "Don't worry. It'll stop hurting soon."

Orochimaru walked forward and drew out his hunting knife. He placed it right next to his spine and cut the skin. Blood began to ooze the second the knife tore the flesh. The boy beneath him began to cry out and writhe until Kabuto held him down. The brunette boy begged, "Please...please stop!" The knife had successfully cut the skin and got halfway through the bone. Finally through the back of the boy's ribcage, Orochimaru grasped the bone and forcefully pushed it out. The ten year old screamed in pain as his ribcage was broken and spread out. "STOP!!!"

"Hush. Kabuto, make sure the manacles are ready," the raven haired teen murmured. He pulled the younger boy up by his underarms and snapped the cold metal restraints around his wrists. Hot blood dripped from the boy's back as the two teens left the room.

--

Tsunade opened the door to the observation room. She gasped at the sight before her. An overturned examination table, a torn bedsheet... and everything was covered in blood. She gagged at the lingering smell of blood and decomposing flesh. "Ugh...this is so gross..." Hand prints of blood and grime streaked the otherwise pristine white walls. "Maybe there really was a fight..." She traced the bloody hands, one finger always lingering over the right phalange. Then, shaking her head, she pulled away with a shaky sigh.

"Ready to wimp out?" Jiraiya snickered. He whined when the blonde girl punched his shoulder forcefully. The trio continued through the cafeteria, ignoring the gloves and knives on the floor. But then, the teens noticed something sticking out of the vats in the kitchen. Looking at the two girls, the white haired boy said, "I betcha that there's a skeleton in there."

"Fat chance." She grasped Shizune's hand and tugged her along. Blonde hair swished as she clomped down the tiled halls. As they got deeper and deeper into the building, the trio began to feel more helpless. The girls went down the hallway to the physche ward and pushed the heavy doors open. They both staggered back as they saw fresh blood streaks along the floor. "N-no...."

There, chained up by the wrists, was a young boy. He had brunette hair that was matted with sweat and dust. He slowly lifted his head and murmured, "N-nee-chan.....help me...it hurts...." Tears streaked his messy face but it was definitely Nawaki.

The blonde girl let out a heart wrenching sob and staggered back. She collapsed against the wall and sobbed pitifully. Shizune dug for her cell phone, quickly calling the police. "Police Department, what's your emergency?"

"Th-there's a boy here! His back has been cut open and he's bleeding a lot. We're at Konohagakure Insane Asylum. His name is Senju Nawaki; I'm here with his sister," explained the raven haired girl. She pulled Tsunade up and soon realized that she had passed out.

Lugging her friend carefully out in the hallway, she found Jiraiya leading police and paramedics into the ward at the end of the hall. "Look after her, ok?" he panted as he passed.

"Of course," Shizune mumbled softly. She held Tsunade tightly as her grandfather arrived; they expounded upon the whole ordeal and finished just before the paramedics rushed out with Nawaki on a stretcher. "Do you think....he'll be ok?"

"He's a fighter. But he lost a lot of blood, according to the probies. We have to see," Hashirama replied firmly. He ran one massive hand through his long, ebony hair. Then, sighing heavily, he turned to Shizune and the slowly returned Jiraiya. The mountainous man said, "Thank you for watching out for both of them. Tsunade." He turned to his granddaughter and noticed the groggy look in her eyes. "Let's go. He has to undergo surgery."

They left in the fifty-eight year old's Chevy Equinox, speeding down the streets to the local hospital. Tsunade murmured, "I'm sorry...."

"You should have stayed with him like I told you. Your brother isn't as experienced as you. He's still only a ten year old," scolded the elderly man.

"I know..."

"You should know about the recent killings here lately." He gave the girl a meaningful look as they parked in the nearly empty parking lot of the small hospital.

Tsunade scowled and nodded, replying simply, "Yes."

--

Several hours passed with the seconds ticking by like minutes. The blonde girl sat in the waiting room, tapping one foot impatiently. Her grandfather paced the room, walking back and forth nervously as his grandson underwent surgery. "Well? How is he? Is he going to live?" the ebony haired man demanded. He grasped the lead doctor by the arm and looked down at him.

The other man, a wiry blonde with virtually no muscles, replied meekly, "He should live....he lost a lot of blood but we were able to fix him up."

Finally, Hashirama let go of the man and sighed, "Thank you." Then, turning to the blonde girl, he stated, "Never again, Tsunade." His voice was stern but forgiving as he tugged her into a fierce hug.

She snuggled into him and replied, "No....never again...."

--

Dan, Shizune's cousin and her senior by about a year, strode into the hardware store; he walked thoughtfully up and down the aisles, searching for the Xacto knives. He knew the store by heart but it amused him to walk around and look at all the people in their everyday conversations. Then, picking the knife set he wanted, the blue haired boy took it to the cashier. A warm greeting met him. "Heya, Dan! How are you today?" The old man behind the counter smiled cheerfully at the teen.

"Just fine, Sarutobi-san! What about you; how's the family?" Dan replied with a cordial smile. His dark blue eyes glowed happily as he started digging out the money to pay.

"Oh, just fine. Asuma needs a tutor for trigonometry; would you be interested in a little extra job? I'll pay you well."

"I'll tutor him for free, Sarutobi-san. So, don't worry about it!" Then, taking the bag and waving, the eighteen year old left.

--

Shizune knocked on the door of her best friend's bedroom, listening carefully for admittance. Hearing a soft grunt on the other side of the door, she opened it and muttered, "Hey..."

"Hm." The blonde girl was laying on her stomach in the middle of her bedroom, face buried in a plush pig doll. She inhaled deeply before letting out a loud sigh, "I'm so, so to blame for what happened..."

"No, you're not...the person who did that to Nawaki probably would've done it anyway. It matches the evidence patterns from the recent murders, right?" the raven haired girl stated. She sat down in front of her friend and looked down at the mass of blonde hair. "Well, Nawaki might have struck the killer's fancy."

"Not possible. The killer prefers women. Or haven't you watched the news?" scoffed the blonde. Her amber eyes raised to gaze at her friend.

The girls sat in a strained silence for a while until a knock on the door broke it. Hashirama poked his head inside and said, "Dinner is ready. Will you be joining us, Shizune?"

"If that's all right with you, Hashirama-san. My parents said it was ok," the girl replied respectively.

Smiling, the elderly man nodded and stated, "Of course. Come on, girls. Nawaki is home too."

"He is?! Nawaki!!!" Tsunade cried out. She burst out of the room, running down the hall to the dining room. There, sitting at his normal spot, was Nawaki. He smiled weakly and greeted, "Hey, nee-chan. How are you?"

Tears streaked Tsunade's face as she pulled the boy into a tight hug. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Nawa-kun..."

He hugged her back, snuggling against her chest and replying, "Don't worry, nee-chan. I'm ok now. Oh, owch, look out. The stitches in my back are kinda sore." The brunette boy smiled sadly and greeted Shizune warmly. "Hey, Shizune-chan."

"Hey, Nawaki-kun. How are you doing?" the raven haired girl asked gently. She gave the boy a peck on the cheek before sitting next to her friend. The young women conversed with the boy as Hashirama set the food on the table. Then, they fell silent as they consumed their food.

"Tsunade...do you have any appointments tonight?" the long haired man asked quietly.

"No." The blonde girl moved her food around on the plate, not really eating. She sighed, "May I please be excused?" Her amber eyes were dim; saddened. They begged for privacy.

"Very well. Drive Shizune home, however. It's almost dark. And I don't trust the streets," the man retorted.

"You're a retired police commissioner. Of course you don't trust the streets," Tsunade growled. Giving a pointed look at her friend, the blonde girl rose and took her plate to the kitchen.

Shizune followed and was about to speak, only to be cut off as her best friend brushed past her. Grabbing her skateboard, the ebony haired girl sat in the passenger seat of the Honda Civic. She glared out the window as Tsunade drove recklessly. "What the hell? Do you have to be a bitch to everyone?"

"My little brother was almost killed. How do you think I feel?!" snapped the blonde. She sneered, "Think about if Dan was the one who almost got killed. How would you feel?"

"He's been acting strange lately. And besides, me and Dan have never really gotten along. He treats me like a baby," the other girl stated hotly. Her onyx eyes were narrowed in anger. "I almost think he's hiring whores. He's always gone and he smells like random women."

--

Orochimaru tapped the phone impatiently, thinking, _'Stupid. I know that you know. Now...call. Let's duke it out.'_ His yellow eyes brightened when the theme from Halloween began playing. "Hi! What's up?"

"You know what's up, freak. Meet me at the old barn. We're gonna see who stays and who disappears into the pits of hell."

The call ended abruptly but he was satisfied. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, indicating a text message. The pale boy grinned at the content and whooped, "It's a three-way showdown! After this, two killers will be dead!" Orochimaru ran to his basement, searching for his tools. Hunting knife, switch blade, box knife...it was all there. Then, pocketing the tools, he ran upstairs and out to his car. The teen sped away, heading towards the old barn two miles out of town.

--

"Orochimaru...how are you? What are you doing here?" Tsunade greeted as she stood up. The blonde girl was wearing a white button up top; the sleeves were rolled up. She also wore a pair of white overalls, the suspenders hanging loosely like chains at her waist. She was holding a paint brush and motioned to the barn with it. "Sorry about my get-up. My jii-san wanted me to paint the barn so that it'd look better." Then, she noticed his scowl. "What is it?"

"Don't play dumb. I know."

She frowned, saying, "I dunno what you're talking about."

Orochimaru howled with anger and drew out his switch blade. He ran at the blonde girl, shouting, "I know the truth! Now, let's narrow the killing pool, shall we?!" With about six inches of space between them, the boy moved to stab the girl. He halted, feeling a stab of pain run through his neck. Tsunade kneeled next to him as he pulled the tranquilizer syringe out of his neck. "Wha- what did you d-do?" he stammered. He was losing his motor skills. The blonde girl just grinned and grasped his shirt by the shoulders and tugged him into the barn. Everything was covered in plastic. She had created a small, plastic box in the center of the barn.

Shoving one of the flaps aside, Tsunade entered the box. In the center of the box, an operation table sat; it was rigged with restraints, however. She lugged him onto the table and began to strap him in. She said, "You know, I remember when I first met you. You were so quiet and smart..I admired you. That was...kindergarten. Such fun. And then, as we got older, I saw you get more sullen. I wondered about it, of course but teenage boys are usually kinda...emo." She gave a friendly grin as she finished restraining him. His shoulders were strapped down, along with his wrists and head. His waist, thighs and ankles were secured as well. Then, she turned to her tools and held up a shiny scalpel. "Don't worry. This sucker is professional grade. Never dulls. I just have to clean it really well. Oh, by the way, do you mind donating one of your phalanges to me? You see, I have this collection..." The amber eyed teen held up a chain of white bones, each one polished and carved with a symbol. "And I really hope to add to it!" Orochimaru struggled but found his mouth was gagged and taped shut. He could only let our muffled grunts. "Oh, and about the duct tape. I'll take it off when I'm finally done toying with you. I have this horrid habit of playing with my victims. All of you deserve it but still." Tsunade pressed the blade into his left shoulder, dragging it diagonally until it was at his sternum. She ignored the cries as she again pulled the blade diagonally; but this time, she started at his right shoulder. She thrust the blade into the point where the other lines met and slashed down to Orochimaru's navel. Setting the blade aside, Tsunade mumbled, "So. I was looking at everyone's grades and I noticed that yours never seem to vary much. Straight A's. What else should I expect though? You are one of the smartest boys in town." She hooked her fingers underneath the new flaps of flesh and pulled them apart. The girl tugged the triangular flap on his chest up and let the point rest on his chin. Gloved hands, stained in blood, rose to rest on the blonde's chin. Amber eyes examined the sight of her classmate's opened chest cavity. "Looks like I've perfected my y-incision!"

From the distance, a voice called, "Tsunade!! Tsunade, where are you?!"

"Shit. It's Shizune," Tsunade cursed. She turned to Orochimaru and smiled sweetly, saying, "Looks like you lucked out. I have to kill you quickly." Then, the blonde seventeen year old took her scalpel and thrust it into the ebony haired boy's neck. She drug it across, making sure she cut his esophagus. After she was sure he was dead, Tsunade discarded her bloodied gloves and scalpel. Flustered, she made hurried movements to close the doors of the old building. She would clean up the mess later.

"Tsu..Tsunade...you're...covered in blood." Shizune was wide eyed, staring at her friend. She felt nauseated and delighted at the same time. Her best friend...the girl she had secretly loved for so long...was actually one of the most prominent killers in the area. That meant power. It meant intelligence. But it also meant...death. "How...who did you kill?"

"Hm? Oh, fuck!" Tsunade looked down at her bloody clothes. Taking a step toward her beloved, the amber eyed blonde murmured, "This isn't what it looks like. I kill serial killers. I kill to keep you safe. That's all I want. I just want you to be safe. And happy."

"Tsunade, you're a murderer!" the raven haired teen cried. She stumbled backwards and started retreating as Tsunade advanced. "No! Don't kill me!"

"I won't. I love you, Shizune. But if you keep crying out, I'll have to," the other girl muttered. She kneeled in front of her friend, so that they were level. She traced Shizune's jaw with her hand, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Suddenly, Tsunade's best friend was tugged away. One strong arm was linked beneath the girl's chin and the other held an Xacto knife. Dan stood there, grinning pleasantly. "Hello, Tsunade! How have you been?"

"Dan...let her go."

"But you love her, don't you? I thought you just wanted her to be safe and happy," mocked the blue haired boy. He suddenly cried out in pain as Shizune bit his arm and stomped on his foot. He lost his grip, allowing the girl to escape. And, just as he was about to give chase, he was tackled. Dan and Tsunade rolled on the dusty ground, fighting for dear life. They punched and scratched until they landed next to Dan's knife. Tsunade grabbed it first and held it high above the boy's chest. He chuckled, causing the blonde to scowl. "Odd, isn't it? How far in love we used to be as children...and then, when we got older, I found out that you had fallen hard for my dearest cousin. Don't you miss me?"

"No. How could I miss a psychopath like you? You have no emotions!"

"And you do?"

"Yes. My jii-san found out when I was around nine that I had murderous compulsions. He channeled my compulsions towards killers. He taught me justice, love, sadness. Everything but anger. Because anger would be my downfall. But now, I'm going to break my code. This is personal."

"And killing Orochimaru wasn't?" Tsunade stopped short as Dan spoke, "After all, he did perform the blood eagle on him, right? Oh. Think about Nawaki. What will he say? When he finds out his sweet, loving sister is actually a killer. A murderer. _A monster_. How do you think he'll feel? Knowing that you are really-" A loud shot broke Dan's words, a bullet hole finding a perfect home in the center of his forehead.

"Wha..." the blonde teen looked up to see Nawaki holding a .45 automatic. She whispered, "That's impossible..."

Nawaki smiled and said, "Not really. Jii-san told me about our parents when I started killing a couple years ago. They both had a mental disorder and we channel their genetics. Although, ours has come through in a far more deadly form. To others, that is." He walked forward and hugged his sister, quietly sighing, "I love you, nee-chan."

"I love you too, aniki-kun. Now, will you help me with the bodies? We should probably get rid of them quickly. Shizune might-"

"Shizune was the one who came and told me."

Tsunade blinked with a confused expression filling her face. "Huh?"

"Yeah." The brunette boy described how Shizune had burst through the front door and explained the situation, begging for help. "It was so sweet. She really loves you, nee-chan."

"Heh...wow..." The siblings then disposed of the bodies, not even bothering with trophies. They set the barn aflame and watched as it continued to burn. "That fire...that exists in us."

--

The pair stumbled in the house, going to their respective rooms. Tsunade collapsed on her bed and groaned, "How am I going to explain everything to Shizune....?"

"You don't have to. Your jii-san already told me." Shizune stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her friend's bed. Tsunade sat straight up, looking panicked. Then, placing one hand on the blonde's cheek, the onyx eyed girl mumbled, "Tsunade, I have a confession to make...I love you. I have for such a long time. But I was so scared. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was stupid. And..I love you too. But how can you love a psychopath?"

"You're not a psychopath. You're you." Shizune gently pressed her lips to Tsunade's and pulled away, holding up two phalanges. "GOtcha covered."

--


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Surprised? I am. I thought it was just a one-shot. Maybe it's actually a two-shot? Perhaps...more? Let's find out.

[X]

Shizune looked around curiously, embracing the tastefully done furnishings of the mansion. "It's almost like a castle," she marvelled.

"Indeed, it's very much like a castle," the hostess giggled lightly. She glanced over her shoulder at the tall, raven-haired guest. 'An Amazon. She's perfect,' she cheered. Softly, but certainly not subtly, the green-eyed woman purred, "Shall we go to my study? I hear that you're a magnificent authoress."

"Gladly. In fact, there's one story I've been working on that I'm sure you'll love," the ebony-eyed writer chirped. They ascended the marble staircase and made their way down a long hallway. The lighting was dim- almost seductive. Shizune observed the wanting look on her hostess' face and gulped, knowing that the woman wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Right through here," the woman beckoned. Brushing a hand through her hair, the owner of the mansion opened the door and leaned against it to hold it there.

Placing one hand against the door right by the woman's head, Shizune leaned in close and chuckled, "Please, after you. I'm more...gentleman-like, if you understand my meaning."

Eyes locked and green submitted to black. The hostess dipped her head a little, laughing softly, almost sounding bashful. She whispered, "Understood. Now, would you like something to drink while you tell your story?" The pair had strode into the study and Shizune noted the massive collection of books that covered three of the four walls. Sitting in two leather wing-back chairs, the women got comfortable. Leaf-green eyes observed carefully as the authoress downed one tumbler of brandy. "I prefer to keep things traditional. I follow the English custom of having brandy in the evening before bed."

"That's only common in English novellas, really," Shizune pointed out. Nevertheless, she poured herself another drink and sat back. Taking a deep breath, she began, "I think the best way to start this story is to tell you that it is a true one and is based off of recent events. Personally, I like using names of people that are well-known. It makes things...personal, so to speak. So, let me tell you a story of a young woman named Ino. And how she met an angel."

[X]

Yamanaka Ino was a well-bred, highly educated socialite. Her cornflower blue eyes were noted to be quite beautiful by nearly everyone who met her. Now, to be true, the girl had her faults. She was vain. And was constantly searching for ways to make sure that she stayed just as beautiful. So, she began talking to an old childhood friend. They had had a falling out a few years prior over a young man they both believed that they had favored but came to recognize that the true chemistry was not with him but each other. The young women became lovers. And partners in a truly terrifying pastime. They buried themselves in black magic, convinced that they could find a way to preserve their youth. Ino stumbled upon an old diary that was written in Latin. Her lover quickly translated the text. It had belonged to one Erzsébet Báthory. It held specific instructions, detailing the rites that had been performed on countless young women to drain them of their blood for the sole purpose to allow the Countess to remain eternally young. The lovers followed the instructions, seducing girl after girl only to kill her and slice her open and drink her blood or bathe in it. On one particular night, however, Ino went out without her lover. She found her prey; the young woman in question was beautiful. An angel that fell to Earth, trapped in mortal skin. Her hair was a cornsilk blonde and her eyes were honey-brown with a hint of amber speckled around the pupils. She was a gorgeous creature. Ino felt that she was the one. So, the platinum blonde walked up to the angel. She whispered, "Hey. Why're you here in this club all alone? You look like you could use some company."

The angel frowned a little, pouting, "My girlfriend ditched me."

Sliding into the booth beside the shorter blonde, Ino sighed, "That's a shame. She's missing out on how beautiful you look. I mean, have you looked at yourself?" The angel shook her head. Tentatively, the blue-eyed blonde raised her hands to tangle in the darker blonde locks of her companion. She murmured, "So soft..." But as her hands had moved to her hair, her body had shifted to straddle the other woman. Their mouths met in a heated kiss. "So beautiful..." It quickly became evident that they needed privacy. "Angel..." Ino's hands had begun to wander, one sliding up a pale thigh while the other moved to cup a soft cheek. Tongues clashed and lips bruised.

"Tsunade. My name is Tsunade." Her voice was trembling and her body was beginning to do the same. She pressed herself eagerly against Ino, whimpering, "Do you have someplace we can go? My girlfriend is at my apartment."

"Yeah. Come with me," the taller blonde smirked. The pair left the club, getting in a brand new convertible, racing off in the night. After a short while, the women pulled up in front of a large manor. "C'mon. No one will bother us here. I have the perfect place." Holding hands the entire time, Ino led her companion through the mansion until they came to a thick oak door. With a giggle, the blue-eyed girl said, "This is where all the fun happens in this place." Tsunade smiled beguilingly and clutched her prospective lover tightly. They descended the stairs and came upon what appeared to be a dungeon. In the center of the room, there was a long, wooden table. Ino kissed the shorter woman deeply, leading her to the table and pulling her up. They laid upon it, taking one another in. Their kisses, much like the rocking of their hips, became frantic and rough. Ino reached down, grasping something that lay hidden beneath the table. On the cusp of oblivion, she pulled back and raised the dagger above Tsunade's chest. She groaned, animalistic, "To beauty. I drink of thee, angel." But she froze. A stronger, taller presence was propped up behind her. "Wha..."

Tsunade smiled. She sat up, leaning forward to kiss the person behind Ino. She whispered, "Love, we can't play too long. We still have to take care of-"

"I know," the other woman replied. To Ino, her captor snarled, "You shouldn't have touched my angel...my lovely angel of death..." Her hands closed around Ino's throat, gripping tightly. After Tsunade had slipped out from under the pair, the predator flipped her prey over and straddled the young blonde. She glared, eyes bright with anger and lust, at Ino. "Trying to pass up Erzsébet...was a bad idea. You're first. Then, we'll take your lover. Your beloved...cherry blossom..." Her hands once again wrapped around Ino's throat and as Tsunade watched, the pair on the table struggled. Hips bucked, breaths became gasping screams and pleasure mixed with death. Ino fell limp and Tsunade stepped forward to kiss her beloved.

"Now. You too have a role to play, my darling storyteller," giggled the blonde.

[X]

"You see...there's an old saying: if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And that's all well and good. But here's something to ponder: what if you've fallen in love with a serial killer?" Shizune grinned at the woman sitting across the table. Her leaf-colored eyes widened in horror as she scrambled to stand, only to feel a hand grasp her hair and wrench her head back.

Above her stood the killer; she was as beautiful and angelic as she was described in the story. Her cornsilk hair was pulled into low pigtails, cascading down her shoulders elegantly. Her soft pink lips were curled in a pouty little smirk. "Going so soon?" The scalpel glittered in the soft light emitting from the chandelier. Turning to Shizune, the amber-eyed woman cooed, "Darling, is there anything good to drink?"

With a shrug, the onyx-eyed storyteller replied, "Well, this brandy is pretty good. I think...it's missing something though." A slight quirk tugged at the corner of her mouth; the hostess recognized that look. She had worn it before the story started: the look of unbridled bloodlust. Metal touched her throat. A sob escaped her lips as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Poor thing. I feel bad for all those girls though...all the ones you used. Taking their bodies," Tsunade's hot breath was so tantalizingly close, "for your pleasure and then, slicing them to bits."

"I'll stop! I swear I'll change!" Her voice was hoarse with desperation. The scalpel dug closer, nipping at her tender neck. "Please..." she whimpered.

"Sorry. Whores," the word was hissed, deep and sensually sinister, "don't get second chances." Blood spurted across the table, lightly spraying Shizune and her glass. Her eyes remained, unblinking, as the scene played out. The woman had managed to get out of her chair but Tsunade had been too quick, pinning the woman's hips to the table with her own, forcing her to arch for better access to the smooth throat.

"You're getting a little bit too bold, Tsunade," the slightly younger woman pointed out smoothly. She smiled darkly as her lover let the body slump to the floor. "Going to play a little?"

Fabric was torn and the scalpel was once again joined with flesh, drawing an elegant Y on the woman's chest. The flaps of skin were peeled back and pale hands delved into the hot, slick cavity. A gleeful laugh cut through the air after a few minutes. "Shizune..."

Onyx-eyes glittered, recognizing that tone; it was low, smooth and so stirring. Warmth began to stir deep within the accomplice's body as she stood, downing the remains of her drink. Some blood had dribbled into the golden liquid, mixing with it. "Much better. But..." She knelt behind her beloved angel of death as the blonde was straddling her victim's hips. Pressing against Tsunade's back and glancing hazily down at the mutilated corpse, her hands clasped the soft skin of the amber-eyed killer's waist. Shizune growled, "I need something else." Her teeth sank into her lover's neck and the smaller woman arched. The night was far from finished. Before things progressed, the pair left their pink-haired victim on the plush carpet of the study. They would finish toying with her later.

[X]

A/N: All right, all right, before you get pissed and go, "Why'd you kill Sakura?" I have to say this: I like Sakura. That's why I made her an intelligent, very prolific serial killer. She got away with everything. She just couldn't slip past those of her own kind. After all, brilliance is kin to madness, yes?


End file.
